


all of you a verb in motion

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, F/M, Major Character Undeath, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Sam and Eileen take a shower. (Missing scene right after The Hug, because seriously, this should've happened in the show.)
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	all of you a verb in motion

**Author's Note:**

> I think? this is my first straight sex scene ever! Holy shit. Anyway, #SaileenLives :D
> 
> Also I'm not deaf, and I don't have a lot of experience with ASL, so I hope I'm not misrepresenting anything. :/
> 
> Also also, CONDOMS ARE IMPORTANT, KIDDOS. PRACTICE SAFE SEX. DON'T BE LIKE SAM AND EILEEN.
> 
> Also also also, the title is from a Hozier song because I said so.

Sam was certain Eileen could feel the vibrations of his heart as she snuggled into his chest, warm, soft-skinned, and most importantly...alive. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through her glossy wet hair...which reminded him that she was _totally_ naked.

Sam blushed, taking a slight step back, but still encircling her diminutive body in his arms. “Um...I guess you’ll wanna put on some clothes now, huh?” he laughed shyly.

Eileen looked down at the scant periwinkle towel wrapped around her body, then back up at him. She grinned. “There’s no hurry, is there?”

“Huh? I mean...uh...” Sam’s blush deepened.

“I mean...” She took a small step forward, laying one hand on his forearm, clutching the towel with the other. “It’s been two years...I have a lot of catching up on life to do.” Her dark eyes sparkled up at him.

Sam was completely bowled over. “Ei-eileen,” he stammered. “You just came back from the _dead_. Don’t you wanna...you know...sleep first? Or eat?”

“Yeah...later.”

The towel hit the floor.

“I’d rather do something else right now.” Eileen jumped into his arms, Sam catching her lithe form with ease. Eileen clasped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sam clutched her close, his hands instinctively hoisting her milky thighs around his waist. His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed her back, their lips moving together in perfect harmony. He stumbled backward and his back slammed again the bathroom door. They moaned in tandem.

“Wet,” Sam panted against her mouth.

“What?”

Right. Duh. Sam managed to grasp one of her hands and finger-spelled “W-E-T” against her palm.

“I think that’s supposed to happen,” Eileen laughed.

Sam laughed too, and spelled out “N-O F-R-O-M S-P-E-L-L.” She was still covered in the substance from the bath, which had taken on an almost lube-like consistency. He could tell it would soon be sticky and probably unpleasant.

“Oh right,” Eileen giggled, leaning back so she could read his lips. “Shower?” she suggested.

“Great idea,” Sam said with a nod, and bounced her gently so he had a better grip on her, then charged into the shower as their fervent kissing resumed. He pressed her against the cool tile and she gasped, writhing against him. Sam fumbled blindly and found the faucet, turning on the water. Luckily the bunker had an excellent water heater, so the spray was already warm when it rained down on them.

“Sam, your clothes!” Eileen gasped, giggling.

“They’re already dirty, don’t care,” Sam said, stepping back to unbutton off his quickly soaking flannel.

Eileen stopped his hands, taking charge of the buttons. “Let me.”

The warm, soothing cascade of water was already making them slow down, though the passion between them never abated for a second. Sam didn’t tear his eyes from her for a second as she undid his buttons, one by one. She was breaktaking. From the flush of her cheeks to the lively gleam in her big, soulful brown eyes, to the nervous yet eager smile playing on her lips—lips plump and red from their kisses. Sam had thought about kissing her so many times before she’d died, and now he had a second chance too. She was...a miracle. Sam’s miracle.

Eileen pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she took in his naked chest. “Wow...” she murmured appreciatively, running her hands over his torso, as if memorizing the lines and definitions of his muscles. Then she looked up at him. “You certainly take good care of yourself.”

Sam laughed, bending to hurriedly take off his shoes and socks, tossing them haphazardly out of the shower. “Well you, you’re...” He trailed off and sighed, drinking her in. “Stunning.”

Eileen blushed, and Sam was pleased to see it extended all the way to her chest—Irish skin. Sam vaguely wondered if she got freckles when she spent time in the sun. Then Eileen was reaching for his fly and pushed his soaking wet jeans and boxers to the tile floor. Sam’s cock hung heavy between his legs and Eileen reached for it—

“No, not yet,” Sam said and signed, catching her wrist. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I need to wash this crap out of my hair,” Eileen admitted. “I’m starting to feel gross.”

“Let me help,” Sam offered, grabbing his shampoo—it was technically for men, but let’s be real, soap doesn’t have a gender. At least it was of a higher quality then the $5 “2-in-1” crap Dean normally bought.

Sam squeezed out a large dollop and lathered it up in his hands. Then he came around behind Eileen and buried his hands in her thick, dark hair; something he’d dreamed of doing since he saw it down and around her shoulders for the first time. He massaged and scratched gently at her scalp, and meticulously ran the suds through her rich locks, taking care to wash away all the goopy potion residue. Then Sam rinsed her hair thoroughly and repeated the process with conditioner. Judging by the sounds Eileen was making, she was enjoying being pampered.

“Do you do this for all the girls?” she teased gently as he ran his fingers through her ends to chase away the last of the product.

Sam chuckled softly. “No. Just the ones I raise from the dead and cover in primordial magic ooze.” He picked up a bar of soap. “May I?” he asked with a crooked grin.

“Of course.” Eileen’s eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Sam lathered up his hands and started slowly cleaning her skin. She pulled him in for a kiss as he soaped up her back. Eileen reached for the bar of soap too, and soon they were cleaning each other, hands wandering to less and less innocent places.

Eileen moaned as Sam grazed her breasts. “There. More,” she said.

Sam grinned and gently began moving his soapy hands in concentric circles over her breasts, then full on massaging them. “Sam...” gasped Eileen, her head tipping back as he brushed over her nipples. They grew into firm peaks beneath his artful fingers.

Sam knelt on the hard tile floor, letting the warm rush of water wash away the soap from her chest, then he leaned forward and put his mouth over one of those stiff buds, his hand cradling and massaging the other breast, and he began to _suck_.

Eileen cried out, her fingers sliding into his wet hair. “Oh...fuck...”

He teased and nibbled at that sensitive little nub for a minute or so, then switched to the other side, Eileen steadily moaning against him. His arm slipped around her slender waist and slid down to cup her ass. He playfully squeezed and she laughed even as she was sighing with pleasure. She bucked against him, growing more and more excited. “Sam, please...”

He ran his hands up her silky thigh and lightly grazed her pussy, which he found slick. He pulled back and said, “is that you or the potion?”

Eileen grinned. “It’s just me,” she said. “I want you, Sam.”

“I can tell,” Sam said with a smirk, seeking out her clit and rubbing a gentle, teasing circle over it with his thumb. Eileen shuddered with pleasure, bracing herself against the shower wall. Sam kissed a trail down her pale belly, her skin soft as satin. Then he moved lower, his nose skimming the short, wispy curls between her thighs. Then he planted his large hands on her thighs to coax her to spread them slightly for him...

“Oh! Yes!” she exclaimed, writhing as Sam devoured her, his lips massaging her entrance and his tongue dipping sinfully between the divide, stimulating and teasing everywhere he could lick. He traced up and down her slit, lapping up her arousal, then when she was properly warmed up, lapped mercilessly at her clit. Eileen’s fingers found his hair again and she tugged on it as he found a particularly good spot, her breath quickening above him. Soon Sam found his rhythm, and he could tell she was getting close.

“Sam...Sam...I...” Eileen whimpered, then exhaled sharply and cried out as she came, muscles spasming and eking out even more wetness for him. Sam kept at it till she was too sensitive and she yanked him away, coaxing him to his feet.

“I am so fucking hard for you,” Sam groaned, pulling her into his arms and rubbing his throbbing cock against her.

“Do it,” Eileen panted, clinging to him. “Oh, _fuck_ , Sam, I-”

Sam hoisted her up once again, her legs wrapping around his waist as he slid inside her. Jesus Christ, she was so hot, so wet inside, wrapped so snug around his cock. “Fuck, you’re incredible,” he breathed, beginning to move his hips shallowly back and forth inside her.

Eileen had gone mostly nonverbal, making only sighs and moans to show her approval. Sam built up a rhythm as he moved within her, the heat and pressure in his groin building and building. He managed to slip a hand between them to play with her clit, and Eileen cried out, bucking against him.

“Come with me,” Sam mumbled into her neck, knowing she couldn’t hear him but it didn’t matter. “Come around my cock, oh, fuck, _Eileen_ -”

He thrust faster and faster, and Eileen’s noises became more high-pitched as her pleasure grew with his. Finally she burst around him, her pussy clenching around him so _right_ , and Sam popped like a bottle of warm champagne, thrusting deep inside her. For the next minute or so, they were lost in a haze of pleasure.

Finally Sam slowly sank to the tile floor, softening cock sliding out of her. Eileen leaned against the wall, panting.

“Fuck,” Sam said suddenly. “Forgot condoms.”

“What?”

“Condoms,” Sam repeated, signing the word for protection.

Eileen shrugged. “I doubt you managed to get me pregnant. It’ll probably take more than an hour for all my _systems_ to start working again.”

“Hope your new body didn’t also come with ghost STIs,” Sam teased gently.

“Haha,” Eileen said, rolling her eyes. “I was clean when I died.”

“Yeah. I’m clean too, I get tested regularly.” Sam met her eyes and brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face. “That was really terrific.”

Eileen smiled. “Yeah. It was.”

Her eyelids looked heavy. “Come on,” said Sam, bundling her close to his body and reaching up to turn off the water. “You should sleep.”

They got out of the shower and toweled off. Then Sam hugged her tightly again. He took her hand and signed, “ _I’m so happy you’re back_.”

Eileen smiled against his bare chest. “Me too,” she murmured.

Sam all but carried her to his room and coaxed her under the sheets. Eileen was out almost immediately, completely exhausted. Sam watched her sleeping on his pillows so peacefully and smiled.


End file.
